It is generally known that, in order to control and manage trains moving along railway tracks, it is necessary to exactly known data relative to each train such as the location, the speed, the length and the moving direction.
In fact, a problem connected to the management of train services is the lack of knowledge of the exact location of a train in areas of low density of population/infrastructure. In such remote locations it is often too expensive and/or difficult to run wires for communications or power supply for measuring devices arranged to gather information related to trains.
Various techniques and devices have been usually employed for determining this train information, but they are complex to install and expensive. An example of these techniques is the crossing gate track circuit that measures a change of impedance in the circuit itself as the train approaches.
There is therefore the need to have a system and a method for determining train information relative to a train moving along a railway track which is easy to apply, cheap and which requires low maintenance, thus overcoming the limitations of the prior art solutions.